rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Complete Hank Williams
The Complete Hank Williams è una raccolta di Hank Williams. Tracce # "Calling You" - 2:53 # "Never Again (Will I Knock On Your Door)" - 2:53 # "Wealth Won't Save Your Soul" - 2:45 # "When God Comes and Gathers His Jewels" - 2:48 # "I Don't Care (If Tomorrow Never Comes)" - 2:46 # "My Love For You (Has Turned To Hate)" - 2:39 # "Honky Tonkin'" - 2:45 # "Pan Americans" - 2:47 # "Move It On Over" - 2:44 # "I Saw the Light" - 2:43 # "(Last Night) I Heard You Crying in Your Sleep" - 2:42 # "Six More Miles (To the Graveyard)" - 2:46 # "Fly Trouble" - 2:42 # "I'm Satisfied With You" - 2:33 # "On the Banks of the Old Pontchartrain" - 2:50 # "Rootie Tootie" - 2:44 # "I Can't Get You Off of My Mind" - 2:49 # "I'm a Long Gone Daddy" - 2:48 # "Honky Tonkin'" - 2:42 # "My Sweet Love Ain't Around" - 2:42 # "The Blues Come Around" - 2:40 # "A Mansion On the Hill" - 2:33 # "I'll Be a Bachelor 'Til I Die" - 2:35 # "There'll Be No Teardrops Tonight" - 2:46 # "Lovesick Blues" - 2:45 # "Lost On the River" - 2:32 # "I Heard My Mother Praying For Me" - 2:33 # "Lost Highway" - 2:40 # "May You Never Be Alone" - 2:48 # "Dear Brother" - 2:44 # "Jesus Remembered Me" - 2:50 # "Honky Tonk Blues" - 2:37 # "Mind Your Own Business" - 2:53 # "You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave)" - 2:56 # "My Son Calls Another Man Daddy" - 2:33 # "Wedding Blues" - 2:53 # "I've Just Told My Mama Goodbye" - 2:53 # "I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" - 2:45 # "A House Without Love" - 2:52 # "I Just Don't Like This Kind of Livin'" - 2:47 # "My Bucket's Got a Hole in It" - 2:04 # "Drinking and Being Sad" - 1:07 # "My Bucket's Got a Hole in It" - 2:31 # "Long Gone Lonesome Blues" - 2:36 # "Why Don't You Love Me (Like You Used To Do)?" - 2:22 # "Why Should We Try Anymore" - 2:36 # "My Son Calls Another Man Daddy" - 2:32 # "Too Many Parties and Too Many Pals" - 2:57 # "Beyond the Sunset" - 2:58 # "The Funeral" - 3:03 # "Everything's Okay" - 2:48 # "They'll Never Take Her Love From Me" - 2:43 # "Nobody's Lonesome For Me" - 2:29 # "Moanin' the Blues" - 2:22 # "Help Me Understand" - 2:54 # "No, No Joe" - 2:26 # "Cold, Cold Heart" - 2:42 # "Dear John" - 2:33 # "Just Waitin'" - 2:38 # "Men With Broken Hearts" - 3:08 # "I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love With You)" - 2:22 # "Howlin' at the Moon" - 2:41 # "Hey, Good Lookin'" - 2:53 # "My Heart Would Know" - 2:24 # "The Pale Horse and His Rider" - 2:51 # "A Home in Heaven" - 2:28 # "Ramblin' Man" - 3:01 # "Picture From Life's Other Side" - 2:49 # "I've Been Down That Road Before" - 2:53 # "I Dreamed About Mama Last Night" - 2:58 # "I'd Still Want You" - 2:57 # "(I Heard That) Lonesome Whitle" - 2:26 # "Crazy Heart" - 2:25 # "Half As Much" - 2:41 # "I'd Still Want You" - 2:34 # "Baby, We're Really in Love" - 2:31 # "I'm Sorry For You, My Friend" - 2:40 # "Honky Tonk Blues" - 2:09 # "Let's Turn Back the Years" - 2:21 # "Window Shopping" - 2:30 # "Jambalaya (On the Bayou)" - 2:50 # "Settin' the Woods on Fire" - 2:34 # "I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive" - 2:24 # "You Win Again" - 2:34 # "I Won't Be Home No More" - 2:43 # "Be Careful of Stones That You Throw" - 2:57 # "Please Make Up Your Mind" - 2:43 # "I Could Never Be Ashemed of You" - 2:42 # "Your Cheatin' Heart" - 2:40 # "Kaw-Liga" - 2:31 # "Take These Chains From My Heart" - 2:35 # "Happy Rovin' Cowboy" - 2:36 # "Freight Train Blues" - 1:15 # "San Antonio Rose" - 2:10 # "I'm Not Coming Home Anymore" - 2:51 # "I Ain't Gonna Love You Anymore" - 1:28 # "Won't You Sometimes Think of Me" - 1:56 # "Why Should I Cry" - 1:50 # "I Watched My Dream World Crumble Like Clay" - 1:48 # "I Told a Lie To My Heart" - 2:18 # "Mother Is Gone" - 2:28 # "In My Dreams You Still Belong to Me" - 2:20 # "We're Getting Closer to the Grave Each Day" - 2:35 # "I'm Going Home" - 1:25 # "Calling You" - 1:53 # "Pan American" - 2:05 # "Wealth Won't Save Your Soul" - 2:31 # "Honky Tonk Blues" - 2:00 # "A Home in Heaven" - 2:03 # "You Broke Your Own Heart" - 2:03 # "I'm So Tired of It All" - 2:23 # "You Caused It All By Telling Lies" - 1:36 # "Faded Love and Winter Roses" - 1:57 # "Please Don't Let Me Love You" - 2:15 # "There's No Room in My Heart For the Blues" - 2:14 # "I Wish I Had a Nickel" - 1:42 # "The Waltz of the Wind" - 2:06 # "At the First Fall of Snow" - 3:11 # "Leave Me Alone With the Blues" - 2:16 # "I'm Free at Last" - 2:20 # "Blue Love (In My Heart)" - 2:03 # "It Just Don't Matter Now" - 2:26 # "Little Paper Boy" - 3:00 # "Someday You'll Call My Name" - 2:10 # "The Battle of Armageddon" - 2:27 # "No One Will Ever Know" - 2:16 # "With Tears In My Eyes" - 2:12 # "Thank God" - 2:16 # "Rock My Cradle Once Again" - 3:02 # "Don't Do It, Darling" - 1:51 # "Rockin' Chair Money" - 2:05 # "Cool Water" - 3:43 # "Tennesse Border" - 1:52 # "First Year Blues" - 2:24 # "My Main Trial Is Yet to Come" - 1:56 # "Wait For the Light to Shine" - 2:40 # "We Live in Two Different Worlds" - 1:57 # "Roly Poly" - 2:00 # "Swing Wide Your Gate of Love" - 2:21 # "Dixie Cannonball" - 2:22 # "Sundown and Sorrow" - 1:21 # "The Devil's Train" - 2:58 # "The Old Home" - 2:41 # "Alone and Forsaken" - 1:59 # "Heaven Holds All My Treasures" - 2:57 # "Lost On the River" - 2:17 # "A House of Gold" - 2:14 # "Singing Waterfall" - 2:11 # "Dear Brother" - 2:27 # "Neath a Cold Gray Tomb of Stone" - 2:41 # "Time Has Proven I Was Wrong" - 1:13 # "No, Not Now" - 2:09 # "When You're Tired of Breaking Others Hearts" - 1:08 # "Honey Do You Love Me, Huh?" - 1:15 # "California Zephyr" - 1:56 # "Your Cheatin' Heart" - 2:33 # "You Better Kept It On Your Mind" - 2:23 # "How Can You Refuse Him Now?" - 2:34 # "Low Down Blues" - 1:20 # "Ten Little Numbers" - 1:16 # "Thy Burdens Are Greater Than Mine" - 3:28 # "Last Night I Dreamed of Heaven" - 1:20 # "I Ain't Got Nothin' But Time" - 2:40 # "Message To My Mother" - 4:04 # "Fool About You" - 1:24 # "I'm Going Home" - 1:51 # "Jambalaya (On the Bayou)" - 1:51 # "Ready To Go Home" - 1:45 # "Kaw-Liga" - 2:38 # "I Could Never Be Ashamed of You" - 2:17 # "Angel of Death" - 2:20 # "All the Love I Ever Had" - 1:46 # "We're Getting Closer To the Grave Each Day" - 2:06 # "The Log Train" - 2:21 # "How To Write Folk & Western Music To Sell" - 1:54 # "There'a a Tear In My Beer" - 2:46 # "The Alabama Waltz" - 1:05 # "Jesus Died For Me" - 2:26 # "A Teardrop On a Rose" - 2:27 # "Jesus Is Calling" - 1:36 # "Wearing Out Your Walkin' Shoes" - 1:35 # "When the Book of Life Is Read" - 1:24 # "There's Nothing As Sweet As My Baby" - 1:59 # "(I'm Gonna) Sing, Sing, Sing" - 1:48 # "I Can't Escape From You" - 2:15 # "Weary Blues From Waitin'" - 2:26 # "Are You Walkin' and Talkin' For the Lord" - 2:42 # "If You'll Be a Baby To Me" - 0:56 # "Neath a Cold Gray Tomb of Stone" - 2:50 # "Lost Highway" - 4:03 # "I'm a Long Gone Daddy" - 5:40 # "Long Gone Lonesome Blues" - 3:26 # "Help Me Understand" - 6:18 # "When God Dips His Love In My Heart" - 2:23 # "They'll Never Take Her Love From Me" - 4:33 # "Are You Walkin' and Talkin' For the Lord" - 2:15 # "Honky Tonkin'" - 2:13 # "I Cried Again" - 3:11 # "The Wild Side of Life" - 2:55 # "Something Got a Hold of Me" - 2:29 # "Drifting Too Far From the Shore" - 3:13 # "Lovesick Blues" - 3:11 # "Move It On Over" - 2:52 # "You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave)" - 2:45 # "I Just Don't Like This Kind of Livin'" - 3:26 # "Talk With Minnie Pearl" - 2:56 # "They'll Never Take Her Love From Me" - 1:34 # "Long Gone Lonesome Blues" - 3:31 # "Why Don't You Love Me (Like You Used To Do)?" - 1:43 # "Talk With Minnie Pearl" - 3:37 # "Moanin' the Blues" - 3:19 # "Nobody's Lonesome For Me" - 2:30 # "Dear John" - 2:08 # "Hey, Good Lookin'" - 2:46 # "Honky Tonk Blues" - 1:54 # "Let the Spirit Descend" - 2:05 # "Cold, Cold Heart" - 2:31 # "Baby, We're Really in Love" - 1:36 # "The Old Country Church" - 2:35 # "A Tramp On the Street" - 3:48 # "I'll Have a New Body (I'll Have a New Life)" - 2:25 # "I Want to Live and Love" - 2:29 # "Where the Soul of Man Never Dies" - 1:47 # "The Prodigal Son" - 2:57 # "I Can't Help It (If I'm Still In Love With You)" - 1:57 # "The Apology II" - 2:49 Formazione * Hank Williams - voce, chitarra Artisti inclusi * Amita Carter - voce * Aldrey Williams - voce * Johnnie Wright - voce Categoria:Album Categoria:500 migliori album